Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and in particular, to a polarizer, a method for producing the polarizer, a display panel including the polarizer and a display apparatus including the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (abbreviated as LCD) typically uses liquid crystal molecules to cooperate with a polarizer to display images. In particular, LCD typically includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate opposed to each other; and a liquid crystal layer charged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, a polarizer and a backlight source. The liquid crystal layer includes a plurality of liquid crystal molecules. The polarizer has a certain polarization orientation. The light with the same polarization orientation as that of the polarizer can pass through the polarizer. The polarizer in LCD typically includes: an upper polarizer arranged on a backlight side of the array substrate and a lower polarizer arranged on a light emitting side of the color filter substrate.
The inventors have found the prior art at least have the following problems: the conventional polarizer is typically formed by organic materials such as Polyvinyl alcohol and cellulose triacetate, but the polarizer formed by these materials has poor climate resistance and thus cannot be used in a display apparatus with a high energy excitation light source such as a projection display.